ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melville
Melville was the setting for The Town roleplay of 2015. A small and largely isolated settlement of some 1500 individuals, Melville is run by the six members of the Council. Surrounding the town is the Wall, which makes sure that the creatures of the Outside stay there. History Melville was founded in the wake of the war which destroyed human civilisation as we know it. It was named after Edward Melville, a man who funded both its construction and the war which made that a necessity. Over the decades. the Council running the town became increasingly corrupt. Fifteen years before the main game, the previous Resistance to their rule was quelled. Now, after all this time, another group have taken up the role and hope to disrupt the rule of the Council, by whatever means necessary. The Town (Spoilers follow) At the start of the game, ominous writing on the Wall warns of the violence in store. And boy, what violence ensues! Shootings! Stabbings! Lynchings! Burnings! People getting bashed with bricks! People getting bashed with batons! People getting bashed with people! More shooting and lynching! The clock tower is burned down halfway through the roleplay, and a housing block for Outside creatures is constructed in its place at the end of the game. A community called Forestville is established beyond the Wall to cope with demand for supplies from Outside. The gates are opened- people will no longer have to spend their whole lives cooped up in this tiny, walled-off community, hooray! Notable Locations The Wall Melville is enclosed within a wall which, reinforced by various enchantments, prevents Outside creatures from entering the town. The main gate is the only way in or out (unless you're determined enough to climb several dozen feet of stone). Stories about the Wall abound, and it is widely revered throughout the Melville community- to the point of religious devotion in some cases. The Clock Tower The tallest structure in Melville besides the Wall itself, the clock tower boasts an impressive view of the entire town from the top floor's observation platform. Its rooms can be rented for a variety of purposes, such as work functions or children's birthday parties, and it even has its own little gift shop for those who brave the stairs to the penultimate floor. However, whilst these positive attributes are public knowledge, very few know of the secret rooms beneath the tower- where dissenters are imprisoned and tortured by Council representatives. City Hall The bureaucratic heart of Melville, where town officials process paperwork and the big decisions are made. At the centre of the building is the office of Council chair Mayhitch Frinkett, a.k.a. Uncle May, who has the final say in all things political. Secret rooms, very difficult to find, are scattered throughout the building and used to store undisclosed information of all kinds. Ghost Town Staffed by Ene Allikhing and her dysfunctional ghost family, this new pub blurs the lines between life and death. Here you can find long (or more recently) dead citizens socialising with each other, as well as still living friends and relatives. After the town medium expressed some dissatisfaction with the arrangement, reasonably priced drinks are now a compulsory purchase for the living. Category:The Town Category:Cities